La science subtile et l'art rigoureux de
by Lili76
Summary: Défi du "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage a une peur incompréhensible des potions. Teddy Lupin s'apprête à entrer à Poudlard. Oui mais voilà, il se découvre une phobie soudaine et handicapante pour la matière de feu Severus Rogue. Pour lui, chaudrons et ingrédients ne peuvent être que les synonymes de mauvais moments en perspectives...


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**

 **Thème : Votre personnage a une peur incompréhensible des potions.**  
 **Personnage (présent ou mentionné) : Teddy Lupin**  
 **Contrainte : Dans ta fanfiction le mot potion ne devra pas apparaître plus de 5 fois !**

* * *

Teddy Lupin n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres.

Déjà, il était le fils d'un loup-garou et d'un métamorphomage. Il avait lui même hérité des talents de sa mère. Déjà bébé, il était capable de changer la couleur de ses cheveux au gré de ses émotions.

Ses parents étaient des héros de guerre. C'était en tous cas ce que les livres et les journaux disaient. Il ne pouvait pas réellement en juger, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment connu ses parents.  
Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks étaient morts sur le champ de Bataille. Le dernier jour de la guerre.

Ensuite, son parrain était Harry Potter. Le grand Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, Sauveur, grand vainqueur de la bataille de Poudlard. Il lui avait fallu des années avant de comprendre pourquoi son parrain était acclamé dans la rue. Pourquoi les gens chuchotaient sur leur passage.  
Longtemps Teddy avait cru que ça venait de ses cheveux rose ou violet. Alors, quand il sortait avec Harry, il s'obligeait à afficher les cheveux sombres de son parrain. Il avait bien rapidement remarqué que le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait d'attirer l'attention.

Il avait grandi entre sa grand-mère Andromeda et son parrain Harry.

Lorsqu'il avait atteint l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, il avait commencé à s'intéresser à l'histoire du monde sorcier. Et il avait découvert qui il était, qui étaient ses parents et qui était son parrain.

Il avait reçu des tonnes de conseils. Il avait entendu des tonnes d'histoires.  
Harry et ses amis lui avaient raconté leurs souvenirs d'école.

Il avait eu énormément d'appréhension en entendant de parler du peu regretté Severus Rogue. Les cachots de Poudlard lui faisaient peur maintenant et même si l'ancien directeur de Serpentard n'était plus, il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il hantait les couloirs un chaudron à la main.

Il ne savait pas qui le remplacerait, mais il appréhendait CE cours en particulier. Encore plus depuis que son parrain lui avait avoué que ça avait été la seule matière où il était mauvais.  
Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une salle sombre et humide à regarder un chaudron bouillonner pendant des heures. Couper et ajouter des ingrédients tous plus écœurants les uns que les autres.

Harry avait essayé de le rassurer. Mais Teddy ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait peur en fait. Peur d'être comme Neville Londubat et de faire exploser son chaudron. Peur d'être comme Harry incapable de réussir un mélange, alors que tout le monde saurait qui étaient ses parents et ce qu'ils avaient accompli pendant la guerre.

Il faisait des cauchemars où tout le monde le regardait remuer le contenu de son chaudron en commentant son incapacité. Il s'imaginait que dès la fin du premier cours le nouveau professeur enverrait un hibou à sa grand-mère et à Harry pour leur dire qu'il était un cas désespéré et qu'il ne serait jamais un grand potionniste. Non pas qu'il veuille en faire son métier pourtant.

Plus la rentrée scolaire approchait, et plus les cauchemars étaient récurrents et violents.

Au point où Andromeda avait appelé Harry en urgence pour chercher une solution.

Harry avait passé la nuit à discuter avec la mère de Tonks. Puis il lui avait promis de chercher une solution au plus vite.  
Harry avait passé une journée et une nuit à tourner en rond à se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour aider Teddy et son léger problème phobique envers tout ce qui concernait les chaudrons et surtout leur contenu...

Au final, Harry avait fait appel à la seule personne qui pourrait le tirer de ce mauvais pas. Drago Malefoy.

S'ils n'étaient pas amis, ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre depuis un certain temps, surtout après que Harry les ait fait libérer sa mère et lui. Il comptait jouer sur la dette qu'avait Malefoy pour que celui-ci se laisse attendrir.

Quand il sonna au Manoir Malefoy, ce fut Narcissa qui ouvrit. Elle le fit entrer, souriante et polie. Puis elle appela Drago.

Si ce dernier fut surpris de voir Harry Potter dans son salon en train de converser avec sa mère, il ne le montra pas.  
Harry entra directement dans le vif du sujet.  
\- Malefoy ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il haussa un sourcil sans répondre et Harry continua.  
\- Vois-tu, mon filleul souffre d'une légère phobie et...  
\- Ton filleul ?  
\- Oui. Teddy Lupin. Oh... mais oui ! Ton cousin ! Il vit chez ta tante Andromeda.

Narcissa sursauta en entendant le prénom de sa soeur.  
\- Drago et moi-même seront ravis d'aider ce jeune garçon, quelque soit son...problème.

Harry sourit, remercia et rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain, sans que Drago ait eu son mot à dire.

Le lendemain, en arrivant chez Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa monopolisa immédiatement sa sœur, l'entraînant pour rattraper des décennies de séparation.  
Drago s'adossa au mur, bras croisés.  
\- Alors, Potter ? Quel est donc ce mystérieux petit problème ?  
\- Teddy doit entrer à Poudlard pour sa première rentrée scolaire. Nous avons beaucoup parlé avec lui, mais il se trouve qu'il a développé une véritable terreur de l'art de brasser des...  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as réussi à traumatiser ton propre filleul juste parce que tu étais mauvais en...

Harry grogna avant que Malefoy ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

\- Allez, viens je vais te présenter ton petit cousin. Oh.. Et évite d'attaquer le sujet de front, à force nous avons réussi à le faire frémir juste en parlant de la matière qui lui provoque des cauchemars... Et la semaine dernière, il a hurlé en voyant un flacon de parfum, il a cru... Bref... Vas-y doucement...

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
\- De toutes façons ma mère me tuera si je me montre trop brusque. Elle a décidé qu'il était un Black et qu'il devait être traité en tant qu'héritier Black.

Harry commença à jouer avec sa baguette, nerveusement. Face à lui, Drago et Teddy s'observaient. Il les avait présentés et Teddy avait été fasciné par le jeune aristocrate. Plus encore il avait adoré apprendre qu'ils étaient du même sang.

La première question de Teddy les prit tous les trois par surprise.  
\- C'est vrai que tu as la marque des ténèbres ?

Sans un mot, Malefoy retroussa la manche de sa chemise, exhibant la marque noire.  
\- Le pire choix de ma vie.

Teddy sourit.  
\- Tu ferais quoi si tu avais su ?

Drago sourit à son tour, pas le moins du monde vexé.  
\- Et bien, j'écouterai mon parrain. Il m'avait conseillé de me consacrer à ma matière préférée. Il pensait que je pouvais devenir très bon et en faire mon métier.

\- Oh. Et ton parrain, il dit quoi maintenant ?  
\- Il est mort pendant la guerre Teddy.  
\- Comme mes parents.

Drago acquiesça.  
\- Sais-tu que ton père a été mon professeur une année ?

Teddy sourit et ses cheveux passèrent du brun au rose fluo.  
\- Qui était ton parrain ?  
\- Severus Rogue.

Teddy se figea bouche grande ouverte, et ses cheveux passèrent au bleu.  
\- Celui qui donnait les cours...  
\- Oui Teddy. C'était ma matière préférée.

Le jeune garçon pâlit un peu, mais il resta attentif, et Drago continua.  
\- Mon parrain était un professeur sévère et exigeant. Il n'était pas très doué pour se faire apprécier. Mais... il aimait enseigner. Il m'a appris à apprécier son art. Vois-tu, quand tu es malade, et qu'on te donne un remède à boire, ce n'est pas un simple mélange fait dans un chaudron. Il faut d'abord sélectionner les meilleurs ingrédients, s'assurer qu'ils soient sans défauts. Puis, il faut les couper avec soin. Il ne suffit pas de se contenter d'approximations. Non, quand tu coupes des dés, par exemple, il faut que tous les dés soient réguliers pour que l'ingrédient soit correctement incorporé dans ton mélange.

Drago sourit en voyant Teddy se pencher légèrement vers lui, intrigué.  
\- De la même manière, si tu as les bons ingrédients, il faut t'assurer de les ajouter dans l'ordre précis. Vois-tu, les principes actifs interagissent les uns avec les autres. Il faut donc... Et bien suivre ta recette précisément. Il faut tourner précisément dans un sens particulier. Plus tu es rigoureux et soigné, plus tu as de chances que ta préparation soit la meilleure.

Teddy était subjugué, regardant Drago comme s'il était un héros.  
\- Quand tu es face à ton chaudron, tu ne peux pas tricher ou agir à l'instinct. Tu dois travailler pour apprendre les bons gestes. Ce n'est pas une matière, c'est un art.  
\- Donc, tu penses que je pourrais... Réussir ?

Drago sourit d'un air amusé.  
\- Et bien... Nous sommes de la même famille après tout. Le talent... à mon avis, ça vient de la branche Black de la famille, ma mère était aussi très douée.

Teddy sourit largement, comme soulagé d'un poids.  
\- Dis Drago, est ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre des choses ? C'est dommage que tu ne soit pas professeur à Poudlard d'ailleurs...

Harry se mit à rire en imaginant Drago professeur, portant les mêmes capes que Severus Rogue.  
\- Drago Malefoy professeur. Je jure que si ça arrive un jour, je postule moi même pour devenir enseignant !  
\- Pourquoi Potter ? Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?  
\- Oh si... Tu as les compétences... Mais toi, face à une classe de mômes, à tenter de leur apprendre... Comment disait Rogue déjà ? " _la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation ..."  
\- _Potter ? Tu viens de me lancer un défi ? Prépares-toi à postuler à Poudlard parce que je compte bien être professeur l'an prochain...

Teddy cacha son sourire et laissa les deux anciens ennemis se disputer. Il ne doutait pas que pour sa seconde année à Poudlard, il aurait en professeur son parrain et son cousin. Et il avait réellement hâte que ce moment arrive, toute sa phobie oubliée...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'adore ça ! ... Merci !**


End file.
